This invention relates generally to residential water heaters, and more particularly to a bracket for use in mounting a safety switch in series with a thermocouple in a water heater.
A residential water heater, and in particular a gas-fired water heater uses a gas burner to heat water within the tank of the hot water heater. A thermostat is typically provided to control the temperature of the water inside the tank and typically may be set within a particular range (e.g., warm, hot or very hot). In order to ignite the burner, either for the first time or if the burner flame goes out, a pilot flame is used to provide that ignition. Further, gas water heaters typically include a thermocouple device to detect whether a flame is present. The heat of the flame creates a current in the thermocouple that keeps a gas valve open. When the flame goes out, the circuit is broken (i.e., no current flow through the thermocouple), causing the gas valve to close.
Recently gas water heaters have also incorporated safety devices, including energy cutoff switches (ECO), which detect excessive heat conditions and open the switch to provide an open circuit to thereby close the gas valve. In particular, the ECO is connected in series with the thermocouple so that it interrupts the current flow keeping the gas valve open, causing the gas valve to close, when excessive heat is detected. Thus, ECO switches for use with hot water heaters interrupt the electrical current flow from the thermocouple and cause the burner and pilot flame to extinguish during conditions of excessive heat.
It has been difficult to incorporate ECOs and other similar sensors into hot water heaters because of the necessity that they be connected in series with the thermocouple. This necessity makes it difficult to position the ECO in the best place to detect excessive heat conditions and therefore reduces the effectiveness and reliability of the ECO. Further, assemblies for use in attempting to connect and mount these ECOs in a good location for detecting excessive heat conditions are, very specialized (e.g., manufactured for a particular application or hot water heater), which results in added cost to manufacture such assemblies.
The present invention relates to a bracket for mounting a thermocouple and safety device (e.g., ECO), and to a thermocouple and safety device (e.g., ECO) assembly that positions the thermocouple and the safety device while also providing connection of the safety device in series with the thermocouple. In particular, the present invention provides a bracket that supports the safety device and connects to the outer portion of a conductor of a standard thermocouple to provide grounding, while allowing the inner portion of the conductor to be connected in series with, for example, a thermally actuated safety switch, such as an ECO switch. Thus, mounting of the bracket in a particular desired location in the gas fired appliance (e.g., hot water heater) is provided.
Specifically, in one embodiment of the present invention a bracket for mounting a safety switch (e.g., ECO) in connection with a thermocouple of a water heater includes a first and second support member for maintaining the position of the safety switch in connection with the thermocouple, and a mounting portion for mounting the bracket to a hot water heater. The support members may be configured for adjustment for use in supporting the thermocouple thereto and/or to allow for connection of the safety device in series with the thermocouple. Further, the bracket may provide continuous electrical connection through the thermocouple when connected in series with the safety device.
In another embodiment of the present invention a bracket for mounting a safety switch in connection with a thermocouple includes means for connecting the safety switch to the thermocouple to provide continuous electrical connection and grounding through the thermocouple and configured to maintain the position of the safety switch. The bracket also includes means for mounting the bracket within a water heater.
In still another embodiment of the present invention a combined thermocouple and ECO assembly for a water heater includes a thermocouple having a conductor with internal and external leads divided into proximal and distal sections and a bracket having first and second portions engaging and electrically connecting the leads to provide electrical connection between the external leads of the proximal and distal sections. Further, the ECO includes first and second leads connected between the internal leads of the proximal and distal sections. The first and second portions may be configured for adjustable engagement.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.